Video Game Wrestling: Cartridge Chaos
by Son Goku1
Summary: Wrestling between Nintendo and Sega, with Shadow and Wario comentating


VGW Presents:  
  
Cartridge Chaos  
  
  
  
  
  
*opens up with Nintendo limo pulling up We see in the driver's seat. Luigi???  
  
The first person to leave the car is the heartbreak kid Link to a loud ovation, mostly consisting of girls 12 and under. Next is the kongster Donkey Kong, with his manager Cranky Kong he mumbles something to himself. Finally we hear a voice in the background.  
  
????:(as if you don't already know who it is) Luigi open this door.  
  
Luigi reluctantly steps out of the front and opens the door. Out walks Stone Cold Mario.  
  
Mario: and next time son, have a smile on your face  
  
*In the "arena" we see many cardboard cut outs(whoops) I mean jam packed fans.yeah.  
  
Shadow: Welcome everyone to cartridge Chaos. I'm Shadow the hedgehog  
  
Wario: and I'm Wario. That's with a "W" not a "M".  
  
Shadow: .well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.  
  
Wario: Shaddup you second rate character.  
  
Shadow: Who writes your material, Mario?  
  
Wario: That's it.  
  
*the two are about to brawl when "Real American" plays. the two Suddenly teleport back into there seats wearing suits. They pat themselves down to make sure there still alive.  
  
Shadow: Well it seems the "Kongster". (starts to hold in a laugh)  
  
Wario: What's so funny?  
  
*Shadow just smiles  
  
Wario: RRRRRRright anyway donkey Kong is making his way to the ring.  
  
*Suddenly spot breaks through the roof and somehow lands perfectly on his feet with a microphone.  
  
Cranky: WAAAAAAAAHHHHH give an old ape a coronary why don't ya  
  
Spot: Cool Spot here ready to interview Donkey Kong this interview has been brought to you by 7up, make 7up yours.  
  
Shadow: That was weird  
  
Wario: product placement. *gives a thumbs up  
  
Spot: Donkey Kong how to you feel about your match with Knuckles?  
  
Donkey: well you know cool spot it's like my manger cranky always say.  
  
I'll beat your ass if you don't get me my coconut!!!  
  
Shadow: this guys an idiot  
  
Wario: I have to agree with you there  
  
*We hear the music of knuckles as the crowd give a huge pop. He runs to the ring and grabs the microphone from Spot  
  
Knuckles: now I don't know about coconuts but you must have some nuts coming out here and fighting me!!!  
  
Cool Spot jumps out of the ring as they start to fight. They come to the center of the ring  
  
Mills Lane: I want a good clean fight. I don't want to see any gliding or any banana's you understand? Now lets get it on!!  
  
  
  
They start to walk around the ring bad mouthing eachother after a few words back and forth DK jumps for Knuckles but using his speed he is able to run out of the way  
  
Wario: well I've seen more action at a retirement home then this fight  
  
Shadow: a oh it appears Knuckles is getting ready for a spin dash  
  
Wario: I thought those were illegal  
  
Shadow: only in 48 states  
  
*Knuckles throws Donkey into the corner and punches him repeatedly we see him go so fast that he goes into the skin of Donkey  
  
Wario: oh my goodness he is killing him  
  
Shadow: well it's a dangerous game and sometimes theses things happen.  
  
*Suddenly DK breaks free and throws knuckles face first into a ring post. Shadow is in Shock  
  
Wario: yep, I guess sometimes these things happen  
  
*Shadow shoots Wario a dirty look  
  
*We pan back to the ring to see DK bouncing on Knuckles. Knuckles spit blood into DK's eyes causing him to lose balance and crash into the ring.  
  
Wario: Oh my god, someone's gonna need medical attention after this fight, and I don't mean donkey Kong.  
  
Shadow: What a great fight this has been so far. I don't think I've ever seen anyone get a beating like that before.  
  
Wario: well what do you expect his from Sega.  
  
Shadow That's it I'll see you in the ring later.  
  
*DK gets knuckles up, lifts him into the air and does the banana Slamma.  
  
Mills Lane: 1..2..3, The winner is Donkey Kong.  
  
*In the back we see someone hit a switch and the sound of pops comes through the speakers.(Well what do you expect with a no budget wrestling federation)  
  
Shadow: What a gruesome battle that was wouldn't you agree Mario, whoops I mean Wario  
  
Mario. I mean Wario: Yes Sonic, oh excuse me Shadow, that was definitely bloody and enjoyable.  
  
*puts his finger to ear piece.  
  
Wario: . Ladies and Gentlemen I just been told that that match will be on when videogames attack On Fox at 9 PM Eastern and Pacific and 8 PM Central  
  
Shadow: Thank you Wario for that tasteless information  
  
*cut to back  
  
We see Link putting on his brown boot and green shirt, all the girls 12 and under, suddenly start screaming and fainting.  
  
Shadow: why can't girls do that around me  
  
Wario: because your on Sega  
  
Shadow: well at least I'm still young enough to get a date mister 1992  
  
Crowd: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Wario: moving on, Let's get ready for the next match  
  
Shadow: wait our corresponded. Amy Rose???? Is in the back, take it away Amy  
  
Amy: Thanks Shadow I'm am Currently In Sonic The Hedgehog's locker room. Ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
*melts into puddle then reforms  
  
Sonic: Amy Rose, what the hell are you doing in the hedgehog's locker room without even knocking?  
  
Amy: I came to give you good luck Sonic.  
  
*Sonic kinda steps back, and Amy pulls out a glass of milk  
  
Amy 


End file.
